


[授权翻译]If I Could Turn Back Time

by Iris_Grace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Grace/pseuds/Iris_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles在另一个世界醒来，这里Kate Argent从未出生。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]If I Could Turn Back Time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If I Could Turn Back Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388355) by [Menacherie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menacherie/pseuds/Menacherie). 



“你知道么，有时候，我希望——我希望这一切从来没发生过。所有这一切。我希望Kate Argent从来没有出生，我希望Scott从来没有被转变，并且Peter Hale有一个正常的人生。”Stiles说道，“我累了。我厌倦了到处跑，每时每刻都要担心我的生命安全。我想满足于坐在球场边暖板凳。我不想在森林里尽力奔跑，后悔我没有跟上我的心肺功能训练。”

狼群在Stiles的咆哮下安静了下来，只剩下他粗重的呼吸。他揉了揉自己的脸，摇了摇头，“对不起，我只是——我累坏了，我想要睡觉。”

Derek眯着眼睛凝视着他，这样的凝视应该让Stiles颤抖，但是它们只是让他更想要睡觉。他冲着Alpha摇了摇头，跌跌撞撞爬上新建的台阶走进一间客房以便进入梦乡。

——————

Stiles醒过来的时候，太阳射入了他的眼睛里。这很奇怪，因为他很清楚地记得他在Derek的房子里入睡，而Derek家的每间房间里都有遮光的窗帘。他微微眨了眨眼睛，翻了个身。这时候他才意识到他正躺在他自己的床上。

Stiles四处挥着手臂，试着找到他的手机，给Scott打电话。他最终在地板上找到了它——差不多都快到他床底下去了——他翻着他的短信，看看是不是有人给他解释了情况。但是他的所见却让他愈发疑惑：没有来自Derek、Lydia或者是Jackson的短信。他昨晚群发了一条关于狼群会议的消息，但是没有回复，另外一条他会在周末在家里举办烧烤的也没有得到回复。

他皱着眉环视自己的房间。有什么事情不太对。他把他的手机扔回床上，并且成功地在没有被床单缠住的情况下从床上爬了起来。他扑向了他的藏物处，但是什么都没找到——没有稀释了的附子草，没有关于狼人知识的书，什么都没有。他的房间里没有任何一点关于超自然的东西。

“哦天啊。”他低语道。

——————

他去了学校，跟之前一样——好吧，跟Derek出现之前一样。那里看起来没什么不正常的地方，只除了，除了Allison没有跟Scott黏在一起——自从她搬到镇上来之后她就像是被手术植入到Scott身边了一样。在看见她靠在某个其他人的柜子边的时候Stiles眨了眨眼睛，接着很快地从她身边走过，拍了拍Scott的背，“Heeeyy。”

Scott皱起了眉然后朝他点了点头，“Hey。”

“那么，如果你醒过来发现你所在的世界不是你的世界，你会做什么？”这话在Stiles能够憋住之前就自己蹦了出来，Scott只是眯起了眼睛疑惑地凝视着他，“哈？你这又是在玩什么游戏吗？”

“不，我的的确确在一个错误的宇宙醒过来了。”

Scott笑着摇了摇头，接着他把一本书塞进他的包里，“好吧，Stiles。”

“不，Scott，我是认真的。”他抓住Scott的手臂，把他拉近了一点，“我……这是我，在告诉你事实。有什么事情发生了。”

Scott皱起了眉，摇了摇头。“你怎么知道你在错误的宇宙醒过来了？”他问道，“有什么区别？”

“好吧，首先，我没在Hale家的房子里醒过来，可我是在那儿入睡的。其次，我没收到哪怕一条来自Lydia或者Jackson的短信，以及最后，你不是一只天杀的狼人，对吧？”

Scott僵住了，有那么一秒，天赐的一秒，他以为他错了，这一切只是他的大脑在跟他开玩笑。

“认真的？狼人？我倒希望我是。”Scott停顿了一下，“你觉得如果我是狼人的话我能当上首发吗？”

Stiles闭上了他的眼睛，叹了口气。他，最少最少，被这个宇宙的Scott还是完全一样的同一个人这个事实给安慰了。他叹了口气，跟着Scott去上第一堂课，没有注意到一个小一些的女孩儿正带着彻彻底底的惊恐瞪着他。

——————

这天剩下的时间里，Stiles都过得很恍惚。很显然，没有了狼人和猎人在他身后紧追不舍的威胁，所有课都简单了十倍。不过Stiles逃掉了练习，比起坐在板凳上，他更愿意把这点时间花在寻找回家的方法上。他编了个午饭吃坏了的理由，而Scott只是耸了耸肩告诉他要好起来，这时Stiles才回想起还能对Scott撒谎的生活是有多轻松。

他回到家，在门口扔下他的包，甩脱掉他的运动鞋，然后跑上楼回到他的房间。出于习惯，他关上了他的房门，然后停住了，因为他的房间里并没有一个躲避追捕的超英俊的狼人，也不会有这么个狼人半夜三更冒出来只为了用他的电脑。他叹了口气，摇了摇头，接着把自己扔到电脑椅里打开了Google。

“当你在错误的宇宙醒来时，你该怎么做？”他一边念一边输入这行字，然后很快按下了回车。

他冲着返回结果眨了眨眼，叹了口气，接下来他又试了一些其他的关键词。可是没有一个有用，他坐在椅子上转了好几圈。

当他看到Derek蹲在他的窗台上的时候他发出了一声惊叫。

“哦感谢上帝。”他松了口气，起身朝他走去。好吧，直到Derek那sourwolf的一面跑了出来然后他就被钉在墙上了，一双蓝眼睛认真地从上方凝视着他。

“你是怎么知道的？”

只是Stiles被压得快窒息了，他指了指他的脖子。这会留下淤青的。Derek松开了他，Stiles喘了口气。“因为，呃，这是一个很长的故事，但最重要的是，我是从另一个宇宙来的。”

Derek沉下脸，想要再一次把他往墙上摔，但是他停住了，他瞪大了眼睛。“你在说实话？”

Stiles嘲笑道，“呐，骗不过狼人的。”Stiles从Derek的手臂底下挣脱出去，倒在他自己的床上，“Dude，这儿会有淤青的。”他说，揉着他的喉咙。

“对不起。”Derek说道，带着奇怪的表情盯着他看。

Stiles眨了眨眼睛看向他，“我觉得我听力出了点问题，你刚刚是说了对不起吗？Derek Hale说了对不起。我需要把这个记下来以便将来参考。”

Derek疑惑地朝他皱起了眉。

“哦，好吧。”Stiles继续道，“那么，你狼化的时候眼睛是蓝色的，所以你不是Alpha。这里Peter是Alpha吗？”

Derek咕哝了一声，但接着摇了摇头，“不，是我爸爸。”

Stiles僵住了，“你爸爸还活着？”

Derek看向他，他的眼睛变成了明亮的蓝色，“什么叫他还活着？他当然……当然活着！”

“哦天啊，”Stiles开口道，“我只是……在我的世界里，猎人们放火烧死了你全家。”Stiles看见Derek的脸色变得苍白——他曾以为这在狼人身上不会发生。

“等等，如果，如果你的父母没有死，等一下。”Stiles挣扎着爬到他的桌子边，他的心跳失去了控制，他翻乱了整个房间寻找照片，“也许今天早上她在上班，或者，或者其他什么的。”

“你在干什么？”

“如果你的家人还活着，那么也许因为某些扭曲的命运，我妈妈也活着。”

“哦。”Derek说道，而他能从中听出他曾经听到过的忧伤、同情的语气。

“她不在了。”Stiles干巴巴地说，接着咽了下口水，摇了摇头，“无所谓了，回到故事上。所以显然这里你跟Kate Argent没牵扯上，那就意味着没有火灾，那就意味着Peter没有因为他所失去的一切失去理智，那就意味着Scott没有被咬，于是，我们从来没有遇到过。干得好啊你，把持住了你的荷尔蒙什么的那些东西。”Stiles朝他露出了明亮的微笑。

“我完全没理解你刚刚说了点什么。”Derek告诉他。

“那是就是我的目的。听着，我不会告诉其他人的。我是说，谁会相信我？但是我知道你家有一个超大的图书馆，所以，你能帮我个忙吗？试着去找找看我是不是触发了什么，我不知道，咒语之类的？”

“要做那个的话，我得知道你是怎么知道我家有个一个很大的图书馆的。”

“因为我到过它烧光之后留下的空壳废墟，行了吧？”Stiles爆发道，“我只是想回家。没有我，你那个小狼群正在土崩瓦解，行吗？我很重要。”

Derek小心地打量着他，“好把。我会——我会帮你，但是我妈妈兴许能提供更多的帮助。或者Laura。”

Stiles轻哼了一声，“如果我被允许进入你们家的话，我能够提供更好的帮助。”  
Derek有些坐立不安地看着他——这看起来简直奇怪到荒谬。他的Derek不是一个好动的人，他总是静止的。这个Derek不是。

“把你的周末空出来。”在他溜出窗户之前他只说了这么一句。

Stiles摇着头看着他离开，“很显然，狼人都不会用门。”

——————

Stiles空出的周末得到的嘉奖是周六早上Derek把脑袋从窗户里伸了进来。“你好啊，Sourwolf。”Stiles说着翻了个身，躺在床上看着他。

“在你的世界里我们两个有多熟悉？”Derek问道，坐进了Stiles的电脑椅。

“你有一个狼群，我差不多和你一起管着。”Stiles说完伸了个懒腰，从床上爬了起来。他从地上拿起一件T恤套上，接着转身准备从他的衣橱里拿出一条牛仔裤，但是在他注意到Derek正看着他的时候他停住了动作。

他不太确定要怎么形容那个表情，或者是要怎么开始谈论这个表情，所以他只是很快地移开了视线，继续转向他的衣橱。“不过，对啊。”他接着说了下去，突然之间对此感到十分紧张。“我是说，Scott是个大只的蠢狗狗，但是他就像是我的兄弟一样。然后还有Jackson，如果你习惯了他的话，还不错，而Lydia是我认识的最聪明的人。”他说着套上了一条牛仔裤。终于他回头看向Derek，然后咧开嘴笑了，“以及，当然的，我，我棒透了。”

Derek的嘴唇扬起了一点，差不多形成了一个微笑，Stiles以此认为这是场胜利。“我需要和你一起从窗户里跳下去吗？这是个狼人的特性吗？我的Derek从来没回答过这是不是一个狼人的特性。”

Derek哼了一声摇了摇头，“我在我的车那儿等你。”

“好的。”Stiles说着笑了出来，而Derek已经在窗户外面了。

Stiles冲下楼梯，从他的包里把钱包和钥匙拿了出来。他锁上门，转过身，却没看到他期待之中的黑色Camaro。“呃，兄弟，你的车哪儿去了？”他问道，看着他眼前那辆完全是妈妈才会开的车。

“什么？”Derek问道，“这就是我的车。”

“不，你开的是一辆Camaro。一辆黑色的，时髦的，棒极了的Camaro。”

“不，那我姐姐想要但是我妈妈不肯让她买的。”

“这，这个实际上很合情合理。你有个妈妈，所以你有一辆妈妈车。”Stiles点了点头，爬上副驾驶座，然后扣好了安全带。

“所以，你怎么跟你爸妈说的？”Stiles的手指不安分地玩着杯架里的一些零钱。

“实话。”

Stiles点了点头，“对哦，狼人，谎话，那一类的事儿。不过当你试图从房子里溜出去的时候一定糟透了。”

Stiles顿住了，然后侧过头，“你是怎么知道我知道狼人的事儿的？”

“Natalie听到你跟某个孩子说这个，她吓坏了。”

Stiles皱起了没，歪了歪头，“Natalie？”

“我的妹妹。”Derek奇怪地看了他一眼，“你认识我，但是你从来没见过Natalie？”

“不，我……当我说你的家人都被杀了的时候，我是指他们所有人。你和Laura当时在学校。我猜Natalie不在。”仅仅是想到这个，就让Stiles觉得反胃。逻辑上来说，他一直都知道Kate杀害了Derek全家，但这个，这简直让人恶心。

Derek沉默了。Stiles盯着自己的手，不再玩那些零钱。他做了一次深呼吸来延缓他恐慌症的发作。他给这个Derek的生活带来了太多的悲伤。“就——当我没说过任何一个字。”

直到他听到碎石路发出的嘎吱声，他才抬起头，正好看到Hale府邸的辉煌全貌。

“哦，wow。”Stiles瞪大了眼睛，“这，这是你住的地方。”

“是的。”如果可以的话，Stiles会把Derek的语调归类为不舒服，“我们有很多人。”

“不，是的。狼群，之类的。”Stiles说着下了车，Derek在他身后关上了车门。

那扇大门是一样的，但不完全是。它看起来一点都不摇摇欲坠，不像是一阵强风就能把它吹倒。他面前的门廊保持地很好，不远处还有一架秋千。这栋房子的每一个侧面看起来都明亮而欢快，没有任何一丝被它的居住者和Derek的内疚缠绕的影子。

“来吧，”Derek说着替他打开了们，“我妈妈想要见你。其他人都在和一个邻近的狼群开会，讨论一些，呃，边界，问题。”

“行。”Stiles说完跟着Derek进了房子，被“有家具”这个事实震到了，“我能做这个的，我能够见见Derek Hale的妈妈。”他小声地自言自语，“我只是需要保持冷静。”

他无视了Derek在他正前方发出的嘲弄的笑声。他们朝着厨房走了过去。“妈？！那个叫Stiles的孩子到了。”

在他们走向厨房的时候，Stiles听到了压低的嗓音，然后他见到了一个迷你的女版Derek Hale，她自然是Natalie。她坐在柜台上面，前后摇晃着腿，膝盖上放着一只碗。她正在搅拌着什么。

厨房的另一边站着一个女人。Stiles猜想，如果Laura Hale活着，并且年长了一些的话，应该就是她那样。他停止了念叨，给了她们两个一个微笑。

“这是Stiles。”Derek告诉她们，然后朝着冰箱走了过去。

“Hi Stiles！”Natalie欢快地打了个招呼，朝他挥了挥勺子，结果把饼干的生面团弄得到处都是，把Derek逗笑了。

Stiles愣住了，他盯着Derek看了一会儿，然后把视线转回Natalie，接着是Derek的母亲——她给了他一个微笑。这个，这是他能做的最糟糕的事情。“我，呃，我得去一趟洗手间。抱歉。”

他转过身，无视了Derek给出的方向。“我知道，我知道！在左边嘛，我也知道别去碰那块差劲的夹板，随便了。”Stiles走进洗手间，在身后猛地关上门。

“哦天啊，我不会在一座看起来完全没事的Hale家里恐慌症发作。”他告诉他自己，转身看向镜子。他看起来荒唐极了，但他一贯如此。至少在这个宇宙里，这点还是一样的。“Derek的妈妈还活着。Derek知道怎么笑。Derek有一个妹妹，她也活着。这并不是，这全都是正常的。”Stiles打开水龙头，让水沿着他的手流淌了一会儿，之后才往脸上拍了点水。

“我只是需要呼吸。”Stiles做了个深呼吸，然后他屏住呼吸——时间尽可能得长——直到他不得不喘气，“这并不好。”

当他听到敲门声的时候他吓了一条。“亲爱的，我是Derek的妈妈。你还好吗？”

Stiles带着惊异盯着门。Derek Hale有一位母亲。

“如果你不回答我的话，我就进来了。”

“不！”Stiles叫道，他走到门边打开了门，“我没事，我很抱歉，这是，我只是。我觉得这是个错误。”他对上了一双认真凝视的眼睛和一对弯弯挑起的眉毛——这显然说明了Derek的习惯是从哪儿来的。

“你只是想要回家。”她的手轻柔地捏了捏他的上臂，“换成任何人都会这么做的。”

“是啊。”Stiles微弱地说道。

“你为什么不去图书馆呢？Derek、Natalie和我找了一些我们认为会有用的书出来。”

“好的，对啊，研究。研究在哪个宇宙都是我的拿手项目。”

她给了他一个微笑，“从那儿穿过去就是图书馆了，不过我觉得你已经知道了。”

Stiles微微红了脸，他耸了耸肩，“我们正在重建房子的过程中。呃，好吧，只是下半部分。上半部分已经重建好了，看起来很不错。”

她的脸上出现了一个哀伤的表情，但随即她笑着朝他点了点头，“这很好，我很高兴。”她停顿了一下，“我很高兴Derek有你这样的，还想要回到他身边的朋友，”

她在图书馆的门前停住了脚步，给了他一个拥抱。Stiles不太确定这是一个母亲的特点还是一个狼人的特点，但是Melissa不曾随便给他拥抱，所以这可能是一个狼人母亲的特点。

——————

几个小时之后，Stiles在一本对他毫无帮助的古旧手稿上半梦半醒，这时候他面前出现了一盘饼干。Stiles眨了眨眼睛，坐起身抬头看向Derek。“如果你觉得它们被烤焦了的话，别告诉Natalie。”

Stiles皱着眉，看了看那些饼干随即耸了耸肩，“你真心认为我会咀嚼足够长的时间来品尝它们么？拜托了，哥们儿，你知道我的。”Stiles拿着一块饼干往嘴里塞，半路上停住了，“也罢，你不知道。”

Derek在他身边坐下，从书堆里抽出一本，“行了，找到什么线索了吗？”

“停下，那本我已经读过了。”Stiles说着把他的手从书上拍开，把书重新放回那一堆里，“你把我的书堆都弄乱了。”

Derek瞪了他一眼，然后看向他自己手再回看向Stiles。“干嘛？”Stiles猛然说道，接着又往嘴里塞了块饼干，“我不知道你在说什么，这些饼干棒透了。”

“行了，我走了。我会告诉Nat你这么觉得的。”Derek说着，用奇怪的眼神看着他，随即便跑走了。

“好吧，至少他还是不知道该怎么跟，怎么说呢，任何人，交谈。”Stiles沉思着翻着手里的书。

——————

当家里其他人陆陆续续回到Hale家的时候，已经很晚了。他能够听到这所房子在笑声和低声的交谈之中散发出生机。他默默从图书馆里走出来，正好看见Derek和他的爸爸交谈，脸上挂着微笑。Stiles的心跳漏了一拍，他想要快速回到图书馆里，但不知怎么的，他对上了Peter Hale的眼睛。

他的心跳漏了好几拍——因为另一个完全不同的原因——他看着那个男人走向他。“这是你的朋友吗，Derek？”

Stiles踉跄着后退了一步，“哦，hi，Peter，你最近过得怎么样？”

Derek猛地转头看向Peter，然后是Stiles。突然之间，Stiles在Peter的身后，感觉自己好像被推到了悬崖边。

有人清了清嗓子，Derek的爸爸朝他们走了过来，“有什么问题吗？”

“没！”Stiles假装欢快地说，“没问题，就，我只是，没什么。哈哈，没问题。一切都很——没事。”

Peter朝Stiles挑起了一边的眉毛，转头扫了Derek一眼，随即短促地笑了一声，转身走开了。

他的爸爸朝Stiles挑了挑眉。他试图给他一个最开心的笑容，接着开始思索当Scott和Argent一家见面的时候是不是这感觉。他的脸瞬间苍白了一点，因为他意识到这个类比会让Derek变成他的男朋友。

“事实上，我就只是——我刚好准备回家了，去找警长，我爸爸，他快要回家了。非常感谢你们让我借用你们的图书馆。”

他的爸爸耸了耸肩，给了他一个轻松的微笑，“没事儿。一切为了狼群嘛，son。”他说完转过身朝楼上走去，“确保他安全到家，Derek。”

Stiles瞪着Hale先生，感觉过了有永远那么久，“我，我闻——我在这儿闻起来是不是也像狼群？”

Derek歪了歪头，然后点了头，“如果不是的话我不会让你到这儿来的。”

“行，”Stiles说着点了点头，“行啊。我就。我该回家了。”

“让我拿一下钥匙。”Derek说道。

——————

第二天他还是又去了Hale家的图书馆，并躲避着Scott的短信——没有Allison作为宇宙中心，Scott意外地黏人。

当Natalie突然坐在他斜对面的时候他正在认真研究着一本书，“哦天啊，你从Derek那里学来的，是不是？还是这儿有本叫做《怎样成为一只忍者狼人》的书？”Natalie咯咯地笑着摇了摇头。“那么，”她说道，“你闻起来像是我哥哥的。”

“呃，我是他狼群的一部分？”Stiles有些疑惑。

“不，你闻起来像是他的伴侣*。”  
（*原文是Mate）

“哦。”Stiles看着她。

“在那什么另一个世界的东西里，你是他的伴侣吗？”她问道，她的眼睛睁得很大，“Laura还没有找到她的伴侣，而我不想问我妈。那有点恶心。”

“我不是，我是说……我还不知道。怎么？”

Natalie顿住了，冲着他皱起了眉，“他没告诉过你！？”

“我的——我是说，我那个世界的Derek情感阻塞过于严重，以至于直到昨天我才听到他的笑声，”Stiles承认道，“要不然他的笑声就是建立在我的痛苦之上的，但是我通常不把这些计算在内。”

“哦。”

“你得记得，在那里他没有你，也没有Laura和你爸妈。”他故意漏掉了Peter，“只有他和一堆自己都乱七八糟的青少年，他们竟然还让他发疯，因为他太习惯于独自生活了。那里没什么值得他高兴的。”

“如果——当——当你回到家的时候，回到你的Derek那里？让他为了我微笑，以及让他看我最喜欢的电影。顺便说一句，那是Dirty Dancing*。”  
（*翻译貌似是《辣身舞》，1986年的片子，主要讲了一个少女在暑期学习“热舞”的过程中了解了生活的真谛和爱情的故事，是歌舞片）

Stiles看了她一会儿，点头应下了，“当然的。”

“谢谢。”她说完，把他从他的椅子里拉起来并拥抱了他。

在她嗅他的颈间的时候，他笨拙地拍了拍她的背。

——————

当然的，自那之后，所有人都想要麻烦他为Derek做点什么。Laura进来让他告诉Derek照顾好她的车，要不然她会一辈子阴魂不散跟着他。Peter让Stiles告诉他去读一本关于调情傻瓜入门的书——Stiles不太确定这是不是一个笑话。他的爸爸坐下来跟他谈了谈，让他继续照顾好Derek，别让他太沉溺于他的悲伤。

直到他和Hale夫人（“叫我Jill就好。”）在一起烘焙的时候，他突然意识到他们都真心认为他是Derek的伴侣。他的手抖了一下，鸡蛋壳掉进了碗里。“抱歉！”他说着双手举在空中远离了那只碗。

Jill带着愉快的表情看着他，摇了摇她的头，“Stiles，没事的。”

“这一切都是因为Derek，还是因为你们觉得我是他的伴侣？”

她放弃了从碗里把鸡蛋壳的碎片挑出来的企图，看向他，“说实话？两者都有一点。”

“我不是——他不是——我是说，我们不是。”

“关于伴侣你都知道些什么？”她问道，把鸡蛋倒进碗里，又加了其他材料，递给他让他搅拌。

“不是很多？网上的大部分东西都让人非常不安，而很多书都在火灾里烧没了。Derek不太乐意给出直白的信息。”Stiles顿了顿，“他情感阻塞挺严重的。”

Jill笑着摇了摇头，“你当着他面这么说过吗？”

“他对着我狼化了然后把我摔到了墙上。”

她的眉毛挑了起来，她看向他，“而你还是想要回到他身边。”

“是的。”Stiles说道，把碗放到橱柜上，“我的意思是，我喜欢这里。我真的，真的很喜欢。Derek很快乐，Scott不需要担心会在长曲棍球场上半路狼化，但我的狼群不在这里。我想念他们所有人。”直到他眨着眼睛努力抑制眼泪他才意识到他哭了。

“你说的第一件事情是关于Derek的，”Jill说着拥抱了他，“那就是伴侣。”她的手温柔地抚过他的头，“你不害怕他，你乐于挑战他，推动他成为一个更好的人，一个他应该成为的人。但最重要的是，你希望他快乐。不是因为你们同属于狼群，而是因为他的快乐是你人生中最重要的部分之一。”

他们在那儿站了有像是永久那么久，直到Derek的出现毁掉了这个时刻。他走进厨房，瞪着他们，像是一头车前灯下的鹿，“呃。”

Stiles离开了Jill的拥抱，抽了抽鼻子，揉着眼睛，“你拥有的感情也就一茶匙那么多，”他告诉Derek，“谢谢你毁了那个时刻。”

Derek看向他的时候脸上的表情说真的更适合Scott，然后他的视线越过了Stiles的肩膀，他打量了厨房一圈，“你是在教他怎么给我做蛋糕吗？”

“是的，不过这不是为了你。”Stiles说完皱起了眉，“呃好吧，是为了你。”

Jill把Derek赶出了厨房，“不许你学着做，出去。”

Stiles在Jill身后冲着Derek吐舌头，然后对着Derek脸上那个惊讶的表情笑了出来。

蛋糕在烤的时候，她集中精神去听——她会像Scott那样侧过头。“我现在会教你一个绝密的私人配方。”她告诉他。

“比蛋糕还秘密？”Stiles问道。

“比蛋糕还秘密，”她确认，“这在我的家里传了很多很多代，不过你必须结婚才能得到那个秘方。”她停住话头，视线垂了下去，“我不在那个宇宙，不能这个秘方给Derek，所以必须由你来做。”

“哦，”Stiles说，“Wow，这是大事。哦天哪。我不知道我是不是能肩负起这样的责任。”

“你可以的，这事儿很简单。”她停了停，“它就是个罐头产品。”

“等等，那……那就是那个秘方？”

她点了点头，他爆发出一阵大笑。

“你不能告诉Derek，只不过在他生病或者伤心的时候做给他吃。就往里面加一点儿你手边有的调料，随便什么调料，只要它能让普通的罐装鸡汤面变成带辣的就行，然后告诉他那是我的秘方。”

“秘方就是，它是个罐头产品。那简直是，那简直是我整个人生中听过最棒的事！”

Jill朝着他微笑，然后示意他安静——正好在蛋糕的计时器响起的前一秒。

——————

某个周末，当Stiles平躺在门廊上看着Natalie和Derek玩摔跤的时候，他意识到他已经不再试图找方法回去了。Natalie和Derek的笑声在门廊里飘荡。Stiles意识到他在这里已经过了一个月，也已经找遍了他们能找的所有资源。但是他有预感，他不会在这里停留更久了。

Derek的笑声像箭一样穿透他的心，可是仅仅是看着他的笑容都让Stiles比任何时候都要更想念他的Derek。在这样的时候，他觉得他不会在这里停留更久了。

当Derek在他身边躺下，Natalie跑回房子里去换掉她沾满泥的衣服的时候，太阳已经开始落山了。

“我觉得今天晚上我就会回家了。”Stiles盯着地平线。

“什么？”Derek抬头看他。

“这只是一种预感，不过，我想你明天就会知道了。”Stiles侧过他的头，“嘿，如果我明天没有给你打电话，你能帮我个忙吗？”

Derek看着他，眼睛里渐渐浮现出伤感，“当然。”

Stiles侧过身，他的膝盖支撑着他的身体，他倾身在Derek的嘴唇上印上一个吻，“找到我？”

Derek凝视着他，然后点了下头，“我本来就准备这么做。”

“很好。”Stiles说道，让他的前额抵着Derek的额头。

“你必须得告诉我真相，不过我觉得比起我到处搜集信息，这样我会处理得更好。”Derek喃喃地说道。Stiles笑了。“不过我会爱你的。”

——————

当Stiles醒过来的时候，他不在他自己的床上而是在Hale家的一间客房里醒来，他知道这是Natalie的旧房间。他掀开被子，在床上坐了几分钟，感受着房子里的气息。这不是他最近才得以适应的气味，但是这感觉仍旧熟悉到让他心痛。

他离开了他的床，走下楼梯。外面的天仍旧暗着，所以在这个世界里他一定才刚刚上楼。“Derek？”在他走到楼梯底部的时候他叫道。

Derek正在和Lydia谈话，他抬头看他，然后僵住了，他的眼睛上下打量着Stiles，“什么？”他嗓音嘶哑。

Stiles疑惑地眨了眨眼睛。“哦天啊，我闻起来是不是像他们？他们知道我闻起来像你。这能跨界传递？哦天哪，我的确闻起来像他们，是不是？”

Stiles又被猛推到了墙边，但是这感觉不再熟悉了。“你母亲会吓一跳的。”Stiles说道，而Derek把鼻子埋到Stiles的颈间。

“你怎么会闻起来像他们的？”

“这是个很长的故事，不过我想有仙女实现了我之前的愿望，”Stiles告诉他，“我在一个没有Kate Argent的世界里生活了整整一个月。”

Derek呆住了，Stiles听到Lydia倒抽了一口气。

“那就意味着没有火灾。我见到了你的小妹妹。她简直令人难以置信得友好。我知道她这点不是从你这儿学来的，sourwolf，不过也可以说她确实是跟你学的。”

Stiles的手抚摸着Derek背，越过他的肩膀去看狼群里的其他人。Scott惊讶地瞪着Stiles，直到Lydia对上了他的眼睛开始把剩下的人都往房子外面赶。

“顺便说一句，她说了让你要微笑，以及替她看Dirty Dancing。脑筋正常的Peter说让你看一本关于调情傻瓜入门的书。我不太确定他是不是在开玩笑，但是你确实有情感阻塞，所以这或许是一个好主意。”

Derek抽了口气，Stiles轻轻哼了一声，持续抚摸着Derek的背，“没事，他们爱你。”

“你妈妈教了我怎么给你做蛋糕，以及她拿手的早日康复汤，不过我不能告诉你秘方是什么，因为我知道你不会相信我的。她也让我保证不告诉你，只是在你生病或者伤心的时候做给你。你爸爸说别再内疚了，试着为了他们高兴起来。以及你知道Laura说了什么吗？你最好照顾好她的车，否则她变成鬼也不会放过你的。”Stiles停住了，拉开了距离，“你知道么，在那儿你开着一辆妈妈车？看到你开一辆minivan*真是太棒了。”  
（*Minivan比货车小比轿车大。它主要是为家用载客而设计，如果把座位放倒或卸下，它又有一定的载货功能。所以属于多用途车或多功能车。我觉得翻成小型货车什么都不准确。）

Derek的眼睛红了——那种因为试图压抑眼泪而产生的红，“Shh，没事的，哭出来也不要紧。”Stiles说着伸手捧住他的脸，“换成我也会哭的。”

“这没让我感觉好点。”Derek终于开口了。

“值得一试。我应该试着做点辣鸡汤么？”

“能只是让我闻闻你吗？”

“当然，”Stiles说道，“可是另外一个你让我把我们的事情搞定。”Stiles告诉他，然后前倾身体在他的唇上印下一个吻，Stiles站直身体，一只手穿过Derek的头发，就像Jill对Stiles做的那样，“来吧，我们上楼休息。我要跟你说些故事。”

Stiles后退着带着Derek上了楼，牵着Derek的手，领着他进了Derek的房间，轻吻他的脸，又将他带到床边。“他们很爱你。”他告诉他，“我很爱你。我很努力地想办法回来。我不能离开你，即便是那儿已经有一个你了。”

Derek靠在他身上叹了口气。Stiles平躺到Derek的床上，抬头看向他，“我不停地想，没有我，就只剩你一个人在这栋房子里了。我不能忍受这个。你给我的每一个笑容只让我觉得更难过。”

Derek爬上床，摇了摇头，“但是你回来了。”

“我当然回来了。”Stiles抓住了他的手。

Derek竟然露出了笑容，Stiles立刻融化了。“你的笑容意味着更多。”Stiles轻声说道，又一次凑上前去吻他，但这一次Derek也主动凑了上来。

“很好。”Derek在他的唇边低声咕哝，接着低头在他的颈窝印下亲吻，“你是我的。”

“我是你的伴侣。”

Derek因为这句话突然抬头看了一眼，之后他就放松了下来。“是的。”他吐出一句，“是的，你是。”


End file.
